Simple Solutions
by Mirrix
Summary: Sycamore gives Serena a little help solving a difficult problem. Lacewoodshipping. Fuffy one shot.


Simple Solutions

Author's Note: Hello everyone! First time writing one of these. I just thought I'd address a couple potential issues first. In this story Serena's a legal adult, so she can drink and see whomever she pleases. Also, this fic is rife with my own personal head canons of the characters and their goals, so I apologize if they disagree with others'. Also I apologize for the French if it's awful. I'm using Google Translate so I'm sure it's a little off. Thank you for checking the story out! Enjoy!

XxXxXxX

Serena swirled the wine around in her glass, staring at it lazily. She'd had yet another argument with Diantha about taking up the Champion's mantle, namely about the fact that Serena didn't want to. It wasn't that she disliked the title or the respect that came with it, nor did she regret all the work she'd put into earning it, but she was much too social to be stuck away on some cliff forever. She was much happier where she was in Lumiose City.

She suspected Diantha was the same way, and tired of prioritizing being the Champion over her acting career, but the woman wouldn't admit it. "She's just so damn stubborn," Serena muttered to herself. A low, male voice responded back from the space just behind her ear. "And we all know you're not the least bit stubborn, mon coeur."

Serena jumped with a yelp and nearly splashed her drink all over herself. She set the glass down very carefully and swiveled to face a grinning Professor Sycamore. "Don't scare me like that!" She shouted indignantly which only served to make him chuckle. When she gave him a threatening glare he raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"Now, now ma cher, there's no need for that. You just looked so aroused and in your own thoughts I couldn't help but sneak up on you." Serena's glare lost a bit of its heat but more so out of embarrassment than forgiveness. Sometimes Augustine used words like that without realizing how they sounded to the people around him. In her case she was becoming more and more suspicious that he knew exactly what connotations he was exploiting. She huffed and turned back to her wine.

"So I'm stubborn. That just means neither of us will budge and neither of us will get what we want." Despite her best efforts to remain firm, her voice lilted downwards a smidge at the end. She knew it must be frustrating for Diantha, and probably the other members of the Elite Four as well. She sighed and took a sip of her wine, relishing it's bitterness a bit more than was necessary. Augustine leaned over the back of her chair and gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders, planting a soothing kiss on her cheek.

"Maybe there is another option you two aren't seeing. After all, you're not the first trainer to beat the Champion and you surely won't be the last." Serena's initial reaction was to ignore his suggestion because it cut into her pouting but then an idea slithered into her head. She sprang out of her chair in elation, downing the rest of the wine in one gulp. No sooner had she set the glass back down when her hands automatically flew up to clap together excitedly.

"Calem! He can be acting Champion! He's almost as strong a trainer as I am, so he should be ready for the Elite Four by now! And he's more of a loner than I am so I don't think he'd miss all the noise and crowds like I would!" She twirled in a couple happy circles before that made her feel too light headed. Augustine laughed at her antics and reached out for her. She beat him too it by running up to him, grabbing him by the lab coat collar, and planting a big kiss on his lips. "Thank you so much! If Calem agrees, this solves everyone's problems!" She beamed up at him and he couldn't help but flush a bit at her pleasure with his solution. He loved helping people find answers to difficult dilemmas, and if he could extend that skill to his amour then that was even better.

"And people said you got to be a Professor on your good looks," she teased, feeling incredibly warm and happy all over. This meant no more aggravating debates with Diantha. Maybe with this major road block out of the way the two could actually get along. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "You know, if you wanted to thank me a little more, I certainly wouldn't mind it." It was her turn to chuckle as she draped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

XxXxXxX

Mon Coeur – My heart

Ma cher – My dear


End file.
